


Peculiar

by Uselesskey (KawaiiCookie24)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pyro takes off their mask, Pyro/Medic week 2018, Scars, nonbinary Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCookie24/pseuds/Uselesskey
Summary: From the moment he saw them lurking around the base, full uniform on including the mask with their bags in hand, he felt immense curiosity.In the whole week that had gone by, he never caught them without their mask, even when the attire changed.This was one of the main reasons he was so earnest about the medical checks.





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the Pyro/Medic week organized by Axis on Tumblr!
> 
> prompt: First meeting

The cold, clinic atmosphere of the medbay had begun to start feeling familiar.  
Ludwig had been the first one, along with the Engineer he would meet and discover the name of- Dell- to figure out certain things about the medigun and respawn.

A week had passed, and most of his teammates had arrived. Only the Sniper and the Demolitions Expert were missing. With full honesty, the doctor was starting to get bored waiting for them to arrive. He wanted to start with the medical checking of all of the other mercenaries.

After asking and getting permission from the Administration, he was jolly and eager to work.

He'd been marveled with the muscles possessed by the Heavy, the strength of these apparent. Pretty remarkable.

The buckteeth of the scout, which he had noted before as he saw him walking thru the corridors chattering to a much less interested Miss Pauling, didn't fail to make him snicker a bit.

"I must ask, Herr Scout, did you spend too much time vith a pacifier or is it genetics?" he asked lightly. He hoped not to offend the young man. A bit.

The blush and embarrassed expression that spread on the man's face was most adorable. Scout immediately looked away.

"That's none of ya' business!" He'd say bashfully and defensively.

"Ach, please, Herr Scout. Zhis is entirely professional," He'd assured.  
"Just because ve're working as mercenaries, it does not eliminate my doctor-patient confidentiality. I'm a certified Doctor!" He lied.

"..." The young fellow rubbed his arm and took a deep breath. "Okay but... ya gotta promise, ya ain't tellin' this to no one, doc'."

After the doctor nodded enthusiastically, he covered his face in shame and then spoke,

"I sucked my thumb like crazy, since like, forever."

"Ah,"

Medic's mouth turned into a thin line, but he didn't burst out in laughter.

Ludwig had raised an eyebrow when he got told their Spy was exempt from the medical check, but it was no surprise.

And then came the Pyro.

From the moment he saw them lurking around the base, full uniform on including the mask with their bags in hand, he felt immense curiosity. In the whole week that had gone by, he never caught them without their mask, even when the attire changed. This was one of the main reasons he was so earnest about the medical checks.

So when the Pyromaniac anxiously and strangely quietly walked into the infirmary, Medic greeted them with a wide grin. It was threatening, and less friendly than he thought.

"Velcome! Come, sit here please." he signalized the steel examination table. "How is your evening, Herr Pyro?"

"..." They seemed to doubt speaking. "...Pmmhb Hmmbh."

"I can't quite understand you, Herr. I believe your mask is vhat causes the problem. I'll need you to remove it, anyway," he remarked, masking his enthusiasm.

The other went tense, clutching their hands and backing into themselves slightly. They shook their head.

With a sigh, Ludwig crossed his arms. "I am unaware of any reason it is zhat makes you uneasy vith zhe idea, but it is necessary."

"Administration orders, I must check every single one of my teammates. And I can't examine rubber and plastic, ja?" He asked, trying to coax them into removing the garment. 

Though he couldn't see the Pyro's face- yet- their whole body language gave off their sheepish expression. 

"Zhis stays between you and-" his words were interrupted when the Pyro's hands went to their mask, and they started taking it off.

The revelation was remarkable, but something kicking at the back of Ludwig's head told him he was not to be surprised by it. Big, black eyes met his own briefly before looking away with shame. The countless scars along the Pyro's face making their presence easy to notice as they went from their neck up to the left side of their face and sprinkled across certain parts of their face tempted the Medic. He wanted to trace them with his fingers. But he knew that was tasteless and would make them uneasy, so he just traced it with his sight. He was fascinated, though caught himself staring and cleared his throat. How unprofessional.

Pyro's anxiety seemed to grow, fiddling with their hands and bouncing their leg a bit. 

"..."

They both stayed quiet for a few seconds, Medic picking up on the bashfulness and stress clouding them. He spoke and cut the silence.

"So, you can talk now without being muffled, yes?" He asked, still smiling.

Pyro was surprised by his tone. They expected him to be disgusted and quiet. It did manage to break the curtain of fear that started to cover them, a bit at least. They looked up at him timidly and nodded.

"How is your evening?" He asked again, reaching for his papers to write down several details. "I saw you earlier in the field. It's quite impressive your control and use of zhe fire-thrower."

At this, the Pyro smiled. "It just feels like an extension of me," they shrugged.

"Ah yes, it seems like it." He agreed, putting his pen and paper aside. "Now, I require you to take off the uniform."

Pyro's eyes widened with anxiety.

\----- ----------- ------------ ------------ ----------- ---------- ----

Surprisingly, Ludwig had managed to coax the other through it all, discovering more and more scars with every layer of clothing lost. He was as friendly and assuring about it all as he could, and was happy when he wrote down the last few details of the check.

"And ve're done, herr Pyro," he said, clasping his hands together. "Ve're done!"

The other sighed with relief as they finished putting on their mask back on. Honestly, they were a bit more comfortable now. The response of the medic and his whole attitude was comforting and made them feel less jittery about having shown their face.

When they were on their feet and Medic had put everything aside, they stood there looking at the floor, fiddling with their hands.

"..."

Medic turned to look at them. "Vhat is it?"

"...Mmphm- Oh!" They quickly reached for the edge of their mask, but Medic put a hand up.

"I can actually follow you quite right, Herr."

Pyro lit up, glossing over the fact that he persuaded them over a lie.

"Mhmh?"

"Ja," He nodded. "You vere saying something about dinner, continue."

"Mhh....mmhhm mh mmhhpmm mmhp mhhhhmp....mhmmp?"

"I vas thinking about zhat, actually," he said with a smile. "I do happen to start feeling hunger so, yes, give me a few minutes and I'll follow."

They clapped their hands excitedly and stepped out of the infirmary.

Ludwig made an amused hum. What a particular fellow.


End file.
